Rush Together
by summerIIfire
Summary: Roxas had this extremely special gift, unique only to him. Other's call it a curse, some say it's something to be thankful about. He thought of it as the first one, until he met Namine, a girl that seems to outsmart him at every turn. RxN new title


**A/N:** I haven't been writing in like ... days. So during Christmas break I decided to try my hands on some Kingdom Hearts Driven Stories, not to mention I've been listening to Quietdrive's album (when all that's left is you) It gives me ideas. lots of them. But either way, I'm still new to the whole KH Genre. so be well nice, I don't mind constructive criticism too :D

Special Mention to** Jazzbox**I used her surname for Olette, and **Hoshizora no Hikari** and her stories for giving me ideas throughout the writing process.

**

* * *

**

**RUSH TOGETHER**

You Still Can't Hear At All

If all the blessings and curses of the human race where all at once showered, Roxas pretty much hid under some big rock since all he had now was some lame foster family, his reputation at school resides as the school's average Joe; apparently no one saw pass his quiet and shy exterior to see what kind of person he is. Another thing is, he has this unusual power to read minds at will. He didn't use them, well he didn't know how to begin with. But, I'm getting ahead of myself here, the main problem of this blonde blue-eyed boy is not all of that, it's that his presence, his mere existence in an area or to a person will result to no lies being said. He's like the truth serum only it happens whether you taste him or not. Honesty has never been this sickeningly fallacious.

"Mr. Hikari if you would please, show us how to answer the question – use board 2 please." The Trigonometry professor said tapping her impatient hand on the blonde's desk. Roxas stared at the annoyed eyes of his professor, "The answer is 14 square root of 15.67." He said not even standing up from his chair or taking a pen and paper solution.

"Well, the answer is right but do show your process next time Mr. Hikari." Roxas shut his eyes and smirked. The professor's brows furrowed and her voice clearly annoyed, "You're being a smartass is wasting my time – little insolent boy you are Roxas!" She clasped her two hands on her mouth, her eyes widening and hands shivering – her eyes solely on the blonde she spoke off; he was dozing off again this time using one of his arm to hold his face in position.

"Ah – yes ... did I hear the bell ring? Well early dismissal for today!" She rushed back down to the teacher's desk and collected her things, pausing at the student cards (that she was supposed to give back after every session) and handing it over to the class secretary. "Olette please distribute this for me, I have to go to an urgent meeting." She said putting on her bag and rushing to the exit door. Olette stared at the cards for a moment, her green eyes filled with curiosity and her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Pence, Hayner, Setzer, Seifer, Raijin, Fuujin .." she started to call for the students one by one they came with their bags and took their cards from her. Roxas sighted that he was one of the last student who's going to get called. He stumbled standing, "Roxas Hikari –" he slung his black and white checkered bag over his shoulder; like he thought; there were only two people left not counting him.

"Whatever you did earlier Hikari – I'm onto to you." the brunette said holding out his card to him.

"I'm sorry; Miyazaki but I didn't do anything." He took it and headed out to the door, he looked back; Olette Miyazaki, a crush of his. He focused on her profile face, studying the smile she gave the other two before greeting them a 'good afternoon' and handing them their cards. He was mesmerized; he had been attracted to the young brunette since his first day in freshmen year. He walked towards the exit never looking at where he was going, when he collided with another person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." The girl said while holding out her pale hand to assist the fellow blonde on the floor. "Nah, it's okay --"the second Roxas saw the face of his offender he lacked the breath he needed, " – I wasn't looking too." He took the hand that was in front of him.

"I don't understand. Why is the class empty? Was I too late?" judging from her questions, she must be a new student. "Prof. Rikku had a slip up, not that big but enough for her to cancel classes." He replied; still holding the other's hand.

"Oh, I see – I better go back to the office," The pale girl freed her hand from the boy's grasp, saying a quick thank you before leaving. It took a moment before it registered to Roxas that he had never caught her name, but seeing as she disappeared from view he waved the thought away from his mind.

Waving the thought off his mind doesn't necessarily mean he forgot about it. Late that night he was sitting on the railings of his room's balcony. He played with a keychain that his twin gave him before the move; it was a four pointed object - almost resembling a shuriken. He flipped it over and ran a finger over the engraving that he personally placed, 'XIII'

"You're up pretty late. What's wrong Roxas?" the blonde turned his head to see his foster father closing the glass sliding door behind them. "I thought I could do anything as long as I don't die if I do it." Roxas said raising a brow at the black haired man. "Well ... you're sitting at the edge of the balcony's railings and you have a sharp object with you – what do you think I'd think?" the stared at each other for moment, before breaking into laughter.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call your mother?" Roxas grinned, though his eyes screamed something different and the good thing was that his father isn't anything but human.

"Really now? Well as a matter of fact I'd rather talk to Aerith about this." He smirked and watched as the older man's face panicked; he knew all too well that Aerith sent him up there to personally have a guy talk with Roxas – emphasizing GUY talk. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Well kiddo you have me – c'mon this is a man to man talk." He said as a last result.

I raised my brow at him, yet again. He never fails to make me cringe and try to move away; unfortunately if I do that now, I would've killed myself. Don't get me wrong – Zack's a great dad, as a matter of fact I like him better that my real father that gave me away at age 6, but there are still limits to what he should know. By 'he' I meant him as a human being entirely. I pushed myself off of the railings landing on the balcony's floor.

"Uh ... it's not really that important." Naturally, I was thinking of the holidays – 2 days left before Christmas Eve, and my foster family decided I go visit my real parents for the duration of Christmas. Zack gave me a quizzical look, "is this about your trip?" I shook my head, "Sora?" I shook my head furiously; why would it be about him? My twin? – I don't even remember much about him. _'I never thought about it., but now that he had instilled it in my mind ... I don't remember anything that had happened – only that he gave me a gift before Dad took me away.'_

Zack clapped his hands in front of my face; since I was in deep thought, I stumbled back in shock while screaming lightly, "What the heck!?"

"Easy there, I was really concerned, Roxas – you suddenly went to serious mode –

"So you thought you'd snap me out of it?" I completed his sentence. I had this uneasy smile on my face, I crossed my arms and sighed, "If you really need to know ... I was thinking about ...." and at the last minute my mind rejected the thought of Sora and my real family, in other words I panicked and said something completely out of the blue and not related. "... The girl I met after class earlier." I felt like I shot myself through the head with a shotgun, and all of the bullets hit. _'WHY ON EARTH DID I SAY THAT?!'_ my mind was racing, it wasn't a pretty sight; seeing Zack grin like I hit a hot button for talking, and me trying to ignore the fact that I was thinking of another girl other than Olette. I cheated on my own mind! This sudden realization left me with one result:

"Who's she?"

"A new student. She's nice, and I forgot to ask her name ..."

The result was to continue and just hide everything, hide the fact I didn't want to talk about the blonde, pale skinned and sapphire eyed girl. Really, forget the fact that I might probably want to collide with her again, and the fact I'd probably cause her injury since I'd want to bump into her more.

"Ahh that's alright kiddo, not messing up means she's not that worthy for your failures –" I was starting to shake my head when he hit it on the head, "Failures! Roxas are what's most important in relationships. If they know what you're not capable of and still loves you – that's a keeper." He said shaking me with just one arm around my shoulders.

"I guess that's what happened to you and Aerith?" the shaking stopped and stare of the man beside me was connected with the sky above. "You guessed it." I didn't know what else to say, I told him I wanted some rest and he walked out of the room.

One more day till I go back to Twilight Town, not that I don't want to see my parents (and my twin) it's just that – I don't think I'm ready. Besides I have lots to worry about, my college scholarship, and Olette (and the blonde blue-eyed girl). Everything seems like it's falling down on me, and now they choose to call me back there and act like a family? I'm not that sure right now.

I ran downstairs, into the warm atmosphere Aerith created while she made breakfast. She didn't seem to notice me go down since her eyes never left the pan where the eggs were. I walked towards the kitchen and greeted my foster mom, and at the same time kissing her cheek and taking my leave. I decided to walk this time; the bus wasn't really that much of a nice place; too many spit balls and crumpled papers gets thrown. Walking turned out to be one of the greatest solaces I found these days.

"You walking alone?" only in brief moments of my life have I experience gasping; and this is one of those times. I turned to my side and there she is, the blonde girl I thought about last night – how she found me here, whether she asked somebody, or stalked me – I really don't care. I stared, "Uh ... not if you don't want me too." I replied after grounding myself.

She giggled and nodded. I felt like I had the widest grin on my face; I didn't care though, since she had one too. We walked in silence, I never really thought on what to talk about during that night. She was smiling though, even if we walked in silence.

"So ... do you usually walk to school alone?" she started; her voice didn't waver a bit, but her thoughts says otherwise: _/What should I say? Did I just annoy him ... cause maybe he wanted alone time... stupid, stupid Naminé!/_ if I wasn't able to read minds, her face would've given me the wrong message. I restrained to laugh and looked the other way.

"I've been recently ..." I said still looking away, her voice seemed a bit troubled as she asked if she disturbed me. I hurriedly said no and that I was just thinking.

"No. I'm sorry – I should've known better ... people walk alone for a reason, I – I didn't meant to bother you. I'll see you." She clenched the strap of her gray shoulder bag and smiled at me before walking away. I stopped and panicked in thought, "Wait – Naminé you didn't bother me!" that made her listen; actually those words made her stop, twist her head and meet my eyes with a clear message: /_How did you know name?/_ I stuttered a reply.

"You dropped your student card yesterday, I accidently scanned through it." I said praying that she didn't remember the details that happened last time. She put on a questioning face, "I did? Then I must've lost it." Roxas you are a dead man.

"Oh ... where? I can help you look for it if you want." I offered, hoping she doesn't get suspicious.

"I lost it – since I never got it in the first place, my student card should still be with Prof. Rikku." She eyed me with a stare that equates to her thoughts; _/You're cute when you lie ../_ I decided to make my power known; I'd do anything just to change the topic.

"You know, you're cute when you lie –"her eyes widen as she said these words, her lips glued together, I smiled at her. "You're pretty face isn't buying yourself out of this one Roxas." She allowed the flow of words come out, smiling at me afterwards.

I stopped, now it was my turn to think about her knowing my name. "Let's be honest then, I knew your name since I read your thoughts." I said in a low voice, she grinned.

"I'll be honest then, I read your ID." She pointed to my student ID hanging loosely on my wrists (you know the way, you looped it twice on your wrist since it's a bother to put it hanging on your neck).

"Oh ..." I glanced at my ID and there it was, with my face smiling and my name printed in black.

"A mind reader huh?" she said obviously wanting to find out if I heard her earlier right before she asked if I was walking alone.

"Hmm ... I don't know." I said shrugging all the while, and not even a day have I known this Naminé person I already got a hit on head courtesy of her. "Don't smirk at me like that!" she said her two brows meeting. I grinned and laughed nervously, "How abo –"

"Oh ... Look there's the School gates, uh ... thanks for letting me walk with you." She said already a foot away and waving. I waved back and smiled slightly, "Sure it's no problem." I walked slower into the gates, "maybe we could walk together again sometime ..." I said to myself.

In class everything seems to just fade back to the moments before she left. I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't have told her, maybe I should've just kept her guessing, or better yet let her leave – I'm not being a mean person, it's just that I barely know her, and there I go saying I am a mind reader. Roxas you're such an idiot. I'm being sceptical about this. I didn't want to tell her, that's the last thing I'd do if I ever do panic in those situations, so why did I? Could she be another one of those ...

"Class –" our substitute teacher, Ms. Lulu shone her laser one me, " ... Mr. Hikari – and many of those who are like you, I'd like you to meet your new classmate." She pushed Naminé on the platform as she entered. She gave a small smile that only showed that she was at least pleased that everyone didn't seem to notice her – or mind that she was there.

"Go on, Ms. Mizu, introduce yourself." The most hated part of any new student, the introduction portion. We had our fair share of ideas, our own way of knowing people – why not let us be and get to know people personally? The school system had to change that.

"Naminé Mizu, 18 and I'm happy to be in this class." Short and concise, she must have had experience with the crowd thing. I tapped my pencil on the desk, and at the same time getting the glares of many who were watching her as she walked to the empty seat 4 chairs away from me. Who could blame a guy for being absolutely disgusted about other people's thoughts?

Some went in like this: _/The new girl's cute ... she'll do for a good six days/, /18? Far far too young for my tastes – but that smile, hmm she'll be an exception. /, _and of course _/look at that ass! Damn ! /_. So sue me, I didn't mean to read their minds; they were just as readable without them. That stare Raijin had, and the look and smug face on Seifer, it was all too predictable.

_/I hope Roxas doesn't get any _ideas_ .../_ that blew me away, I was stuttering in my thoughts – I just heard a female voice, mentioning my name and I choose to believe it's from Naminé. I scanned the room for any faces that might give the message away. Only two faces were locked on mine.

Naminé and Olette.

The bell must've rung, since one by one my classmates started to exit the room, I stared at the girl in front of the class "accidentally" reading her thoughts; _/I know. I'll just make my move now – I have been playing hard to get for almost the whole freshmen year .../_ I would have normally smirked and planned when I could ask her out and planned everything in detail, but somehow I didn't felt like it.

"Hikari, Roxas ..." her voice trailed at the sound of my name. I did the usual, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder. "Roxas –" my feet stopped moving; Naminé seems to have that effect on me.

"Yeah?" I asked facing her. She had this uneasy look on her face, "if you want, or if you're not doing anything ... can you wait for me?" Well that was an easy question, I smirked inwardly; I could hear Olette's frustration, and also saw its results on my bent student card.

And as promised, I waited for her by the exit of the room; casually leaning on the door frame and let my bag drop to my side. I watch her go down all the way to the front of the room, and gently take the card from the brunette that looks like she wants to slap her. If a fight broke out between those two, I'd rather not get in the middle. After she took her card, she nodded signalling for me to move, she followed swiftly behind.

"Wait up!" My feet stopped.

"Naminé –" I said, as her hands reached my back; holding them there for support. I kept my sight straight, " – Why me?" I asked. Her hands dropped to her side, as she rummaged through her backpack with this 'I need to find that' face. I turned to her, offering to hold the bag as she looked for it.

"There!" she pulled out a rather thin, but extremely white sketch pad.

"What's a sketch pad suppose to do with you choosing me?" she had a grin on her face,

"Everything."

I took her to the campus lounge; the ice cream and chocolate cafe by the campus library. I've been here only once, with Hayner, and boy has it changed. There were actual tables, four-seaters each, and a larger freezer that holds at least 30 different flavours of ice cream. The help yourself chocolate fountain at the side was new too. I was in awe, and I could see she was too, we choose to sit near the counter, the farthest table from the chocolate fountain.

"So ... is this like a date?" I stared into her sapphire eyes, not knowing how to answer that. I scanned the room, looking for whatever object that made her ask that. I saw nothing but couples on each table, either horsing around, or just studying together.

"A friendly interrogation is more like it." She laughed as she showed me the pages of her sketch pad. It was completely white, and none of it looked like an eraser passed it. The drawings were detailed and done with one stroke, making it more neat and perfect.

"You see Roxas ... I love to stay at home. Working on my sketches and all." She narrated while I looked through the stuff she drew. I could see she was sketching things she saw by her window; the angle proposed this thought.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't see any connection." I kept on flipping from each picture to the next, till I was staring into mirror blue eyes from the paper to mine.

"That's ..." I gaped; holding a picture of me (that looked almost like a digital picture) that came from somebody I've met yesterday. The details and the marks, it looked like it was done a long time ago, the paint dried and it had a nice crusty texture. I mused over the picture again, this time looking at it in general; I realized it wasn't just me – it was me the first time I had my hands on a skateboard, 10 years ago.

"How did you – when did – I thought you were a new student, how could you know about this," I showed her work. "... what are you?" she smiled apologetically, bowing her head in the process.

"... I had a fascination when I was a child, the outdoors. To be able to get out of the four walls of my room would mean the world to me." She said; at first I saw her as a child, playing tantrums so that her dad will let her play outside, but the more I looked the paintings, the more I retraced the thoughts. She wasn't the brat everyone is when they were a child. She was obedient; she respected the decision of her father, although deep inside it killed her.

"... So why me exactly?" She didn't look up, "I had dreams – my cousin said premonitions – but I chose to label them as dreams." Her voice was low and steady as she told me. I moved in a little, reaching out my hand just to tilt her head up.

"So you saw me in those dreams, right?" she merely nodded; her eyes not locking with mine, she chose to view a different direction – I had it coming though.

"Why did you see me, when I was skating or walking ... tell me, I won't mind, Naminé." I said in a comforting tone; my hand still tilting her head. She met my eyes, "I saw you a day before you moved. I know what happened last Christmas when you cried yourself to sleep not knowing the reason why." I dropped my hand to the table, and grinned while shaking my head.

"I don't know why I see you, Roxas – but all of those, visions everything ... I" she stopped, I stared into her eyes; they were near to tears, and her entwined hands. "I loved them, I still see them now – only I am not 8 years old, and you're within reach." How can she be this straightforward? I don't know, but I felt amused by it. She had this view on me that nobody else had.

"We lived in the same village, same place – probably even the same high school. How come I never saw you?" she laughed and took another sketch book out of her backpack, flipping to the 4 page. She showed me a rough sketch of me taking my books out of my locker, she flipped again, she saw messing around with Hayner, and I dreaded the look on her face, and my paper sketched face; it was the first time I met Olette, I wanted to get an eraser and delete the stupid smile on my lips.

_/Olette ... she was in our class – does he still like her? Are they together now? she seemed very pissed awhile ago./_ I chuckled, she eyed me while her brows furrowed, "I forgot about you reading minds ..." I smirked and ran a hand pass her pale face that had red blush now. "We're not together and most definitely not seeing each other." I said in between breaths.

"What about the first one?"

"I don't think I like her as much ..." she raised a brow at me.

"I saw you yesterday; you were still staring at her with the same face you did 3 years ago." She reason; a second reminder, I can't hide my face, or whatever I do from her.

"It change when I crashed into a fellow blonde –" I stopped myself from speaking. That was supposed to be inside my head, why did I say it?

"Yes? Go on, Roxas." She was smiling widely.

"—thoughts of Olette faded, and the only thing to govern my mind is her sapphire eyes and blonde hair." I felt my mouth move by itself, the thoughts I was having awhile ago, completely out in the open. It felt the same, or something like my power...

"You're a Reversal aren't you?" she nodded slightly, with an unsure look on her face.

"It's not my intention to use it against you – I just ..." She lowered her head and played with her hands, " – I was just curious that's all." She smiled. I in utter shock, stared at her for a long time (I guess, silence made everything longer.)

"Reversals' got it made too." I said grinning, this made her face brighten and a smile broke on her lips. "In many terms we consider it a curse." She said shyly.

"Like forcing honesty to people is a great blessing. Geez, Naminé I'd trade powers with you any day." She laughed, and grabbed the straps of her backpack. "Can we walk home, Roxas?" I've just noticed, but it's been approximately 45 minutes, and I've heard my name for a million times.

We stood up; she went through the door instantly. I staggered behind, since I was double thinking if I should buy her an ice cream or something, and the time we actually spent just lounging about there – makes you feel a bit of guilt. I sucked it up and made a grab for my wallet, opening it up; 500 munny. That's enough for two medium size cups of ice cream. I made my way to the counter, picking out the day's recommended ice cream; double chocolate fudge brownie flavoured ice cream.

"2 of fudge brownies special please." I was about to hand her the munny, when I noticed the grin on the student's face, "Yuffie ... why are you looking at me like that?" the grin only got wider.

"Nothing, Roxy ... just pay for one, there's a couple special on my shift." She giggled and took out a cup and filled it with the requested flavour. It took awhile for the things she said to register in my mind.

"Naminé and I? No, _No_! You got it all wrong! We were just hanging out!" I denied. Well I have nothing to deny actually so – I said truthfully. Her grin became a mirror of the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes, of course – little freshmeat Roxy scared to get pummelled by her older brother." She pinched my cheeks while singing her reply and handing me the cup of ice cream.

"She DOES NOT... wait, you know her?" she nodded and patted my head, "Now, then hurry up before she thinks you're a jerk who ditched her." She pushed me off the counter; since I was leaning when she mentioned a brother.

"Kisaragi! What's her brother's name?" She looked surprised and the appearance of the evil grin returned. "OH. She didn't tell you? Nami's older brother – is your –" she was cut off by Naminé opening the door with an anxious look on her face, "Oh – I'll text you his name ... walk her home before she breaks necks." She pushed me, harder this time.

Naminé looked a bit relieved after I ran up to her and gave her the ice cream. Her thoughts – wait a minute, how come ... If she was a complete Reversal, then I wouldn't have been able to read her mind. I pulled my thoughts away as her face woke me from my thinking.

"You didn't have to buy me anything you know."

"I wanted too, besides ... we stayed there for so long and didn't buy anything – in this campus people gets pissed. You don't want an annoyed Yuffie on your trail while finishing freshmen year."

"So what were you talking about with Yuffie?" She asked, obviously she knew the black haired, self-proclaimed greatest ninja. "Nothing. The specials ..." she tightens her grip on the backpack straps and pulled the keychain from one of the zippers. "Before I leave I want to give you something." She opened her palm and showed me a Star like chain that had a long silver chains attached to it, "It's called Twilight – a souvenir from Twilight Town." She handed the charm to me; I took it a little disturbed at why she would give it to me.

"You should go back." She said plainly; she didn't know how much those words were said to me.

"To get you another Twilight, right?" I said playing around; she had a sorry look on her face as she gently pushed my eyelids down, shutting them from any light. "Twilight Town misses their Roxas." She said like a little kid giving life to an inanimate object –er city.

"Well Roxas could be better off without it." She laughed, I would've too ... I felt like a stubborn little kid again. "I want to stay." I said finally.

"You've got a lifetime to stay, all they need is a day or two –"She said letting go off my eyes and backing up a little to the house behind, "I'll see you then, and thank you for the ice cream."

"But I want to –"she shut the door behind her and at that time I was convinced, " – go."

The next day, Roxas did get on that train, he never faltered the smile he had on; 'Can we turn back the clock 10 years and relate? Isn't it a play of fate, the way our lives met?' these were his thoughts, the girl wouldn't have heard. "You really can never wait for luck." She slid down, her back against the door. It may take another moment, a few days or months, but they sure as twilight knew the other will be waiting.

* * *

**A/N:** this was orignally a ONE-SHOT ... but it kind of ended with a cliffhanger, don't you think? please tell me if I should stick it to a one-shot or make a full-blown story out of it. Read and Review, please? (it'll really make me happy :D)

**(1) Reversals** - you might've noticed it's not really a supernatural thing. I just made it up, seeing as if I called Namine a Nullifier, which does not sound good at all. Reversals is so much cooler. anyway.

I'll just say this: please review?

**- SIIF**


End file.
